Household cleaner compositions have become widely accepted in recent years for cleaning hard surfaces, e.g., tiled walls, wash-basins, bath-tubs, wooden panels, windows, ceramic floors, washable wall-paper, painted surfaces, etc. To obtain liquid cleaner compositions as effective as granular or powdered cleaning compositions, it was considered essential that liquid cleaner compositions contain levels of builder salts as high as in said granular or powdered cleaning compositions. It has proven difficult, however, to formulate liquid, aqueous household cleaner compositions, having the same levels of builder salts, to achieve comparable cleaning efficiency, particularly if said liquid cleaner compositions are to be stable, homogenous and easily dispensable.
Stable, homogenous, liquid cleaner compositions with high levels of builder salts are not only difficult to manufacture, but they show poor filming, spotting and streaking performance, particularly on shiny hard surfaces, and therefore require elaborate rinsing of the cleaned surfaces. Liquid cleaner compositions containing low levels of builder salts but higher levels of synthetic surfactants to achieve comparable cleaning efficiency have the ne
sudsing, which also requires elaborate rinsing of the cleaned surfaces.
Most cleaner compositions are effective in removing either inorganic soil or organic soil. Achieving equal efficiency in removing both inorganic soil and organic soil, particularly greasy soil, with a built household cleaner, has been proven extremely difficult, however, because very often any improvement of said cleaners on inorganic soil removal results in a loss on grease removal and vice-versa.